Leaving This Place Seems So Much Easier Now
by CynicalDepressedManiac
Summary: Basically Naruto leaves the village... yes it's been done before but this is my take on it. Also pairings will be up to votes and can be yaoi if some want it. please Review! ...Finally Updated ...
1. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Even though I wish I did… I want Naru-kun and Kakashi-kun… and to kill off Sasuke-teme and Sakura-teme….

Small warning: Will have references to anorexia and bulimia… self-mutilation… and it's going to have some lemons later on… so stop reading from here if you don't like.

Pairings: None as of yet

Chapter 1: Why?

Why is it that everyone denies that they want to be alone. It's so damned ironic. I mean… I… a _demon_ admit that I don't want to be alone. But, here I am alone, alone in this trashed house. Villagers had come last night before I had gotten back from a mission and completely trashed my little apartment. My sanctuary is now completely destroyed. And I, Uzumaki Naruto… am tired. Tired of their hate, the pain they cause, the glares, the putdowns, and of me. Tired of making myself put on the damned façade, the one that no one seems to see pass or the one that no one even bothers to even try to look pass. So here I am deciding to either leave or continue to die slowly in this village I once wanted to be Hokage for. To show the villagers, that I could have controlled the demon that the fourth had put inside me.

The place where I had had my special people, the same people who wrote me off when they found out about my ex-resident fur-ball. The fur-ball that had been absorbed into my body three years ago and had designated me his heir before he left this world. I'm 17 years old and I think it is my time to leave these people behind and start a new path. A path in which I can be my own self and live up to my father's legacy… to _Kyuubi no Kitsune_'s legacy.

And here I am, on top of the monuments of the Hokages past to present… deciding on which way to go. Southern exit or Northern exit… or maybe even the Western exit. Yeah, the northern exit… straight to Orochimaru and becoming a Sasuke clone. Thanks but no thanks… Speaking of the Uchiha bastard… it has been awhile since I've seen him. I brought him back when I was given the mission. Everyone blames me for his "running away." Of course it was my fault, I'm the demon of Konoha. So… which exit… so many options I swear… Whatever I'll go south… that's uncharted and I'll blend in… I hope.

My appearance has changed a lot. Surprisingly no one notices. Not even Iruka-sensei. I grew from 5'2" to around 6'3" and weigh only 143 pounds. All muscle no fat… the fat part can't be helped when I stopped eating awhile back. My hair now has a red-ish black tint to it because of Kyuubi. I keep my hair underneath a black bandana to keep people from jumping to conclusions and giving them a reason to kill me. I wear mainly black, midnight blue, and silver now. Mostly black pants, a midnight blue shirt with a black fishnet shirt underneath, and a silver dog collar, of course with my Jounin vest over it all. After Sasuke came back I was promoted to Chunnin… about three months ago I passed the Jounin exam. Since then I have been doing little missions everyday or week to keep me away from the glares and the silence from my supposed "_friends_." I start heading towards the southern gates I see two ANBU sleeping on their jobs at the gate.

'_Pathetic and people say I'm lazy.'_

All I have to do is walk through and I'm free. I start running towards the forest that surrounds the southern border of Konoha.

**-Thud-**

Shit… what the hell is Kakashi doing here!

"Naruto-kun… where are you going?" he asked seriously for once.

"Away…" I say quietly.

"Why?" He asks and I could see the confusion pass through the one eye that is visible.

"Why? Why… HAH!" I venomously threw back at him, "Your more of a moron than I am Kakashi… And THAT is saying something."

To be Continued… 

Chris- Wow am I depressed or what… or just good at making things depressed.

Naruto- Going with the later… -**pokes Chris-**

Kakashi- -**Pokes Chris as well-**… you made me sound like a jerk… -**Hugs Naruto tightly-**… I love this little bishy!

Naruto- Can…'t …. Brea…the….

Chris- Now where's a camera when you need it.


	2. Leaving

"Why? Why… HAH!" I venomously threw back at him, "You're more of a moron than I am Kakashi… And THAT is saying something."

* * *

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he started to walk towards me.

"Kakashi…-_sensei_-… Leave me alone. Stop acting like you care. Hah! Please stop your killing me. Heh, go back to your precious fucking Sasuke. _HE_ needs you more than _I _do… as you so many times reminded me," I growled out too him as if he was a four year old child.

"Naruto… I…" Kakashi replied taken aback from my harsh words.

"Kakashi… Stop it already. I am leaving whether you pretend to not like the idea or not," I said tiredly and started walking past him.

"Naruto…" -**a pause**- "You know what, fine..." –**another pause**- "You're now a missing-nin which makes you _MY_ enemy," he stated and went to grab my arm.

"Fuck you too Kakashi, I just _know_ I'll miss you and everyone else in this _village_," I replied coldly and pushed past him again.

"Naruto… don't make me hurt you! Please!" he growled out while pushing his hitai-ate up revealing the Sharingan.

"Hah… You've already done enough of that," I replied sadly letting my mask fall for once in front of him as I disappeared with a **-poof**- of smoke leaving no chakra to trail.

* * *

(Normal POV)

A normally quiet section of the northern forest was shattered by a piercing scream. Of which the quiet village of Konoha didn't hear for the forest was so thick. The assaulter of the peace was none other than Naruto.

"It WASN'T supposed to go that way! Damn it! Why did he have to act like he cared? Why? Did he want me to stay around just to torture what's left of my soul!" yelled Naruto while punching a tree.

If one looked close enough to the young man's eyes they would be able to see tears of blood coming out of his eyes. As the tears left his face on their way down to the soft, midnight green earth they solidified until they were in a raindrop shape, and gently fell to the ground and rested there untouched and perfect.

"He doesn't want me around… Of course he doesn't… Breathe calmly Naruto… No use in crying over spilled blood," Naruto chided himself for being foolish and thinking that Kakashi actually cared about him.

He gently wiped away the small residue of blood on his face and noticed that he wasn't in the Southern forest anymore; instead he was in the Northern forest. He took the bandana off and the hitai-ate that was wrapped around his arm off. He silently folded the bandana and placed it onto the ground. He hesitated when he looked at the worn-down forehead protector, thinking if he should keep what was left of his small childhood and Iruka. After two minutes of deciding he gently placed the protector on top of the bandana and silently walked away.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Chris- Yes, yes Kakashi was a bit OOC, but this IS an AU. I think.

The pairing as of yet are:

NaruIno-

ShikaNaru- (My friend wants this)

KibaNaru- (My friend wants this)

KisaOMC- (My friends want this)

NaruTen- (My friend wants this)

NaruTem-

GaaNaru- (My friend wants this)

ItaNaru-

I myself like the ItaNaru pairing and the KisaOMC. Surprisingly enough however… He's just an older (awesome-r) version of Sasuke with lines on his face. Although in this story I'm gonna make Itachi and Kisame look a little different… again this IS an AU… so I can do whatever I want (more like whatever you guys want me to do --.) As you noticed I'm putting an original male character because my friends want it. The character is gonna be introduced to Naruto before Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi- You talk to much. When am I going to be introduced? –**Pulls Naruto to his chest-**

Naruto- **-Stays quiet-**

Kisame- That's not fair… **-Grabs Chris-** I have him though.

Chris- Uh…?

Kakashi- **-Poofs in with a camera-** Heh, paybacks a bitch. **–Takes a picture and poofs away-**


	3. Heello

_He gently wiped away the small residue of blood on his face and noticed that he wasn't in the Southern forest anymore; instead he was in the Northern forest. He took the bandana off and the hitai-ate that was wrapped around his arm off. He silently folded the bandana and placed it onto the ground. He hesitated when he looked at the worn-down forehead protector, thinking if he sho__uld keep what was left of his small childhood and Iruka. After two minutes of deciding he gently placed the protector on top of the bandana and silently walked away._

* * *

(Entrance of the OMC; about a year later – Normal POV)

A young man around the age of 17 growled as he picked himself off the cold and bare ground. He stared with hatred and malice as he looked upon a surer of version of… himself.

"I see you're still alive… _Azrael_... Why must we play this game every day? Just to make _you_ feel like you're alive… HAH! What an excuse!" the clone said calmly as he stood in front of the real Azrael with a smug look on its face. "Is it not true you summon me here to kick some sense into that thick lug of nothing that resides on your '_gloomy_' shoulders?" the clone snarled suddenly changing from a normal human appearance of Azrael but to a more sinister version of, well of Orochimaru… looking more snake-ish if that was possible. Being an actual demon, one could say anything is possible, even if that meant getting one's butt massively handed to you by a shadow clone.

"Yeah I guess your right. Then again why the hell did you change to look like _that_!" Azrael asked shrugging off the pain he felt and traded it in with a massive amount of curiosity, "You do know as well as I, that neither of us like _him_."

"I know. Trying to give you motivation to actually do something, now get off your ass and actually making me poof out of here!" yelled the clone as it launched at Azrael.

"…"

Azrael moved slightly out of the line of 'fire' from where the clone was trying to attack and suddenly disappeared. Before the clone could do anything to stop or look around Azrael reappeared right behind it and slammed his palm into the nip of the clone's neck causing it to fall to its knees and dispersing to a shadow before it fell all the way to the ground.

"Nope, still bored I swear I need a new partner to fight with… or at least follow around," rather put out at how easy it was to finish the clone. "Apparently I'm too good even against myself," Azrael thought as he jumped into a near by tree to rest.

* * *

(Where ever Naruto is… ((That's obviously near Azrael –coughs-)) say an hour later.) (Normal POV-)

Through the trees one could what looked to be a shadow weaving in and out of the forest trying desperately to lose the shadows that some how manage to tag a long. The said shadow jumped onto a rather special 'branch' and tumbled to the ground along with the branch and the branch's previous occupants out into the small clearing. Slowly all three parties came to a rest in the small clearing, two sitting up and one staring at them with kunai and shiruken ready in hand, not to mention a bunch of hands already in hand seal ready to perform kami knows what.

"…Eh?" muttered the tree's previous occupant looking rather out of place in the scene, "…Remind me never to fall asleep in a _deserted_ forest again."

"Sorry," came a slightly muted and short response from the man that sat next to him. "I just seem to attract this sort of _crowd_ where ever I go," came the same muted baritone of a voice.

"…Oh," stated the young male looking at the man not really paying attention to the others. "I used to have that problem before… kinda disappearing off the face of the world. Name's Azrael… if you don't want to tell me your name that's alright," Azrael said smiling slightly before suddenly his attitude changed and he looked back over at the 'intruders' lacking his previous emotion.

The male looked rather startled that someone would be nice to a stranger but he himself smiled before he to looked back at the ANBU from his past _home._

"Uzumaki Naruto; vessel of the _demon_ **_Kyuubi_** no Kitsune, we ask that you come with us now or we _will_ use force," huffed out one of the hunter-nin from behind his/her mask.

"Kyuubi… But I thought…" Azrael's eyes widen as he looked over at Naruto. "I… hn… That does actually make sense now… you smell of the king," Azrael said softly allowing only Naruto to hear, "Guess this day is going to turn remotely better than I thought."

Naruto was momentarily stunned at what the young male said and looked rather taken aback. "You… I… What?" he managed to struggle out before collapsing backwards and sat there letting his mind process everything leaving him, well in the sense of the hunter-nin, in a vulnerable state.

Azrael sighed lightly when he noticed Naruto's reaction to his small statement and looked over at the… _hunter-nin?_ yes it the hunter-nin. "Well… I guess you have to fight me since the pri… male here, Naruto was it? Ah yes Naruto here is kinda out of it at the moment and I do hate to see a rather nice person being taken in without a legitimate reason," Azrael said through a forced relaxed and lazy smile.

"We want nothing from _you_ and besides we came only for the boy; but if you side with the _demon_ we can kill you as well. Being a **_demon_** is reason enough for us boy!" snarled one of the hunter-nin.

"! Enough the Hokage only wants _Naruto_ alive and no other casualties!" growled another member of the hunters.

"Who will tell? Hmm? No one else will know except us. And that boy gives me the creeps!" screeched a more feminine voice.

Azrael looked onto the conversation rather amused every now and then checking on Naruto out of the corner of his eyes and noted with a rather small amount of amusement and curiosity when he saw the Prince asleep behind him. "Well I hate to break this lovely conversation up but… well I actually don't give a damn so if you continue arguing I'll be taking Naruto-sama away now," Azrael said quietly as he backed up almost near Naruto before one of the hunter-nin turned his/her head towards him and growled. 'Intelligent… stupid humans,' Azrael thought sarcastically.

"Stop there! You're not leaving any where!" yelled the hunter-nin. "Put away your childish scorn and let us get Naruto and we can drag that boy back with us to Konoha where we can do whatever we want to him!" order the nin as he started to surround Azrael and Naruto.

"Geez if you were going to actually attack me then actually be INTELLIGENT about it," sighed Azrael throwing his hands up into the air in mock defeat as the remaining hunter-nin… maybe they weren't really hunter-nin… gathered around him and his new found 'partner.'

"Men," –a cough- "And woman. Let's get them!" growled the hunter-nin that took notice to Azrael.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Chris- Alright then… Uh sorry for not updating had some things happen but all is good ;. Hn… If anyone would like to help email me at . One question that goes with the vote of pairings and such… do you want Naruto and Azrael (OMC) on their way to Konoha when they meet Itachi and Kisame with the bouzo of a hunter-nin group? Or do you want them to 'defeat' the group and meet them some place else? The group either way survives because the 'hunter-nins' are 'special' in a way. Pairings…

So far I've had people tell me they want several pairings but I'm placing the top 3 since I need it sooner than later but if you guys want I'll post the winner and 'losers' in the next chapter.

No Pairings: 9

Itachi X Naruto: 11

Naruto X OMC: 9 –Although if someone _really, really_ wanted this pairing it might happen… right now it ain't happening.

Funny how that last one worked out. Too many of my other viewers want my OMC to be with Naru-kun since they actually know what the male looks like… It'll get explained later in the next chapter. Or I could put a teaser… hmm teaser sounds nice. But only if one asks me personally through review or otherwise will that pairing happen. I myself am leaning to no pairings but too many people want Itachi and Naruto to be together. Anyway teaser view of what Azrael (OMC --) looks like.

* * *

Teaser:

Azrael has Elvin-pointed ears with slightly silver tips. His eyes are the iciest shade of blue anyone had ever seen before; and were like this ever since his mother and father died. Yet, the uniqueness of his eyes didn't stop there; his eyes also had elongated pupils like a cat. Azrael's hands and feet were gifted with very strong and very sharp nails. He also had elongated upper canines that reached past his lower ones making him seem more like a vampire than a (-------.) Azrael also had tattoo like birthmarks engraved on his body that were all a deep shade of silver. There was one on his upper right arm and two on lower part, four bunched up on his mid upper arm, and two on each side of his face. He also had a black tail with a sliver tip. And the tail itself reached all the way down to the ground. The tail was slightly bushy but felt like silk. Azrael's hair was of the same deep shade of silver but had natural black highlights. His hair went past his ears down to the nape of his neck and his bangs were slightly shorter just reaching past his nose. Azrael was only 5'9" at the age of 17 (yet looked even younger sometimes) and probably about 120 lbs.

* * *

(-------) –You'll learn this later . Well there's the teaser. I'll give you a cookie to who ever figures out who/what Azrael really is. –Laughs- Although it is actually rather easy if you think about it.

Review please and I'll update faster with longer chapters .


	4. So you wanna know who I am, do you?

"_Stop there! You're not leaving any where!" yelled the hunter-nin. "Put away your childish scorn and let us get Naruto and we can drag that boy back with us to Konoha where we can do whatever we want to him!" order the nin as he started to surround Azrael and Naruto._

"_Geez if you were going to actually attack me then actually be INTELLIGENT about it," sighed Azrael throwing his hands up into the air in mock defeat as the remaining hunter-nin… maybe they weren't really hunter-nin… gathered around him and his new found 'partner.'_

"_Men," –a cough- "And woman. Let's get them!" growled the hunter-nin that took notice to Azrael.

* * *

_

Azrael looked at the rushing ninjas and just blinked. The 'hunter-nin' took this as a 'good' sign and pressed themselves to go faster to rush the boy, but where completely taken aback when Azrael burst out into laughter, thus making them stop and look confused and fearful.

'Why is he laughing!' thought one of the Nin with a dog mask.

'We'll show him!' thought another Nin but with a bear mask.

"You…ha-ha, you really, hah must be, heh joking! Seriously! HA!" Azrael laughed as he held his sides trying to control his laughter at how the hunter-nin rushed straight into him an 'enemy' without probable cause _and_ without knowing who or exactly what he was. Azrael finally got his laughter controlled and now just came out as a soft snort or giggle; thus making the 'hunter-nin' to feel rather scared and were glad they had the masks on to 'hide' their fear.

Azrael looked at them his with no emotion at all on his face. "Do not think I am what you _see_. Didn't your mothers' and fathers' teach you not to judge people? Oh wait you judge the male behind because of what he had _SEALED_ inside of him, so I guess it is only logical that you would judge me as a weakling," Azrael said smiling an eerily dead smile that as much as it tried to hide, it couldn't mask the maniac glint in the boy's eyes.

'Had? Isn't the… fox still sealed inside of him? Wait that means!' thought the 'hunter-nin' with the dog mask.

"No," was the short response before Azrael disappeared only to reappear just like he had done to the shadow clone to each of the 'nin.' Instead of going for a killing blow, Azrael hit them hard enough only to knock out since he didn't think the prince wished for the group to die. As the final member of the lousy group fell to the ground with a startled cry, Azrael sighed as he looked over at the prince.

"Naruto-sama? Naruto-sama?" Azrael asked as he knelt in front of the half sleeping, half awake male. "Please tell I did _not_ just make the Prince of Youkai go into shock, just because I told him I knew the King… Or did I just say I knew about the King… Okay… wonder if this would work like it doe… did with the king?" Azrael said thoughtfully.

Azrael looked thoughtful for a minute before he lifted his left hand in front of Naruto's unseeing face and smirked. 'Oh how I am going to be killed for this… Stupid Queen and her rules… ah never mind sheesh,' Azrael thought before letting his hand graze gently on Naruto's face only to grab furiously and pulled it toward him and head butted the male, causing the said victim to wake up with a furious yell and lashed out at the attacker. Azrael winced as he tried to back away from the line of fire but ended up getting hit in the shoulder by the Prince's fire claws.

"Ouch…" Azrael sighed as he looked at his now bleeding shoulder, "Remind me to think through things since… HITTING A DAMNED ROYAL PRINCE IN THE DAMNED YOUKAI RACE DOESN'T HEAL AS IT NORMALLY WOULD! Or maybe I just like getting hurt since it doesn't happen to often…" Azrael said thoughtful as he stood up looking down at Naruto and offered his hand. "Sorry about that… I learned how to do that to wake the King when my father couldn't wake him up. We should leave…" Azrael said as he looked at the group of fallen Nin and then back down at Naruto.

"…I? Why… wait… How do you know about Kyuubi-sama?" Naruto asked looking up at the boy and took his hand to get up.

"I'll answer your questions later… We need to get out of here fast… I think someone or two people have followed you as well," Azrael said as helped Naruto up and smiled lightly trying to lighten the mood. "Do you, ah, have a place to go?" he asked looking up at the now taller male.

"Not really… Once there will you answer my questions?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes looking more thoughtful than ready to attack if given the wrong answer.

"Yes… follow me please," Azrael said not waiting for a reply as he jumped up into one of the trees heading south away from the small amount of disturbance toward the north.

Naruto just nodded and followed the boy wondering what could have been following them since it didn't feel like another group of actual hunter-nin chasing him. 'Why does being around this boy make me feel at rest? It's like having otou-san in me again but… that doesn't make sense. I thought the only demons left were Shukaku and I… this doesn't make sense! Damn it! Why does it have to be so hard?' Naruto yelled in his mind as he caught up to Azrael now more focused on learning exactly who the boy was and why he was helping him… as a stranger.

* * *

(Further into the forest near about 20 minutes later. Again normal POV) 

Azrael smiled as his temporary 'home' came into view. Once inside the clearings borders only he and who ever was with _him_ personally would actually be able to see his camp and who ever was following them wouldn't be able to sense them, basically giving the followers the sense that they just dropped from the planet's surface. Azrael slowed down, dodging when Naruto almost crashed into him from the sudden stop into the clearing. Naruto looked around confusedly and looked over at Azrael and watched as he waved one of his hands and suddenly the entire place changed and was replaced by a small camp, with basic camp equipment.

"I'm right to admit that this place is rather decent eh?" Azrael asked as he watched the Prince examine the little fort. "Should I also be right in believing you want answers…correct?" he asked as he waved his hand making the edges of the borders seem rather hazy but still normal.

Naruto stopped mid-step and turned back toward Azrael and nodded as he sat down on the soft, green grass near the rather huge tent. "I'd really like to know why you are helping me… and who, or should I say what are you?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes again in thought as he looked at Azrael.

"Alright fair enough I guess," Azrael nodded as he walked over toward a fire marker and murmured something before bright blue flames appeared and he set a small tri-pod onto it that was now full of water. "I might as well get dinner started while I tell you, eh? Anyway, as I already told you my name is Azrael. But however my full name is something that can wait until I tell you a tad more of exactly _what _or rather _who_ your body has 'adjusted' to. Yes I realize Lord Kyuubi has chosen you as his heir which means you know _most_ of the King's memories. However there are probably several he left you but you do not have access too since he wanted you to open them yourself or wait until certain 'events', shall I say occurred…" Azrael stated in a near monotone but every now and then stopped to attend to the now cooking stew and to allow what he was saying to be taken in by Naruto and if he had questions he would respond.

"Again I'm getting ahead of myself, and I feel like an old guy. Anyway Kyuubi as you already know was the King of all youkai, which places you as the Prince of all Youkai. However several want to use you and thus the Queen is the one who will be governing the race until you are ready and want to or you don't and she has other 'children' that are willing to govern after her. And that in itself isn't going to come until well past another two or so millennia. Alright… you wanted to know _why_ I'm helping you correct?" –A nod- "It is my duty to basically help the heir to the throne anyway he/she sees fit. I was assigned to help you in particular, since there are others that protect the other heirs to the other thrones or of just plain nobility blood, be it a long lost cousin, in this they can't be lost since we know how and where they are. Again explaining my role in helping you is basically to tell you who I am or as you put it 'what' I am," he stated looking over the pot that was now full of vegetables and meat from a pouch that hung from the tri-pods top. Azrael paused from the story to look over at the clearings edge shaking his head slightly and then continued.

"My full name is Azrael Adramelechk Mihael Sandalphon. Mouth full isn't it? And it more than likely rings a bell from the look on your face," Azrael commented as he looked at Naruto with amusement at how thoughtful he had made the older male look. "Yes my father was Kyuubi's protector. However, I know that Kyuubi told you he attacked Konoha because the village had killed someone very important to him, not because he just wanted to 'party.' That person was my father. Protector's will always be slightly strong in a way towards their charges. Be it physically, mentally, emotionally, whatever they will be stronger in one of the categories. It's how the sub-races are balanced. Only the elder of the race, or the Queen herself, and/or the King, can pick who exactly protects the royal line. I was chosen before either of us was even thought about. Usually once a former King picks his heir's protector usually it is implied that one of the sons or daughters of the protector is chosen. However this has changed before, but that has nothing to do to relate to this. I was chosen because most of my brothers and sisters have already been chosen to be someone else's protector. Those too young obviously can't help you," Azrael paused as he poured the brew into two cups and handed one to Naruto as the flames slowly died out, now that their purpose was filled.

"Kyuubi never told you what my father was, did he?" –a frown in thought and then a nod of Naruto's head to tell Azrael that Kyuubi hadn't.- "Alright, he was a wrath demon. Or to say a wolf demon bent on bringing destruction and pain to anyone that thought even for a second to bring harm to the ones he cared for. Funny enough that trait lives on in my line. I am part wrath demon and part death demon. Death demons are what your _father_ Kyuubi was. Foxes are known to the rest of the youkai race as death demons. Human's put the names of animals as to how to separate us from others of our race. So to say, I'm a wolf and a fox. Thus, making it hard for people not to judge me," Azrael stated as he turned his head suddenly and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he caught sight of what exactly had been following them.

Naruto looked over towards where Azrael turned toward suddenly and his eyes too narrowed into slits as he saw exactly who had been following him. '_Itachi_!' Naruto growled in his mind as he wanted to know more about Azrael and how everything worked in a youkai society. He however stood up annoyed, after placing his now empty cup onto the forest floor.

"He can't see us… unless we want him to," Azrael stated as he too stood up after placing the cup onto the forest floor.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Now that's the end of chapter four. New question: Do you want them to fight Itachi or wait until he 'leaves'?

If anyone wants to know exactly where Azrael came from then by all means ask I won't bite. To answer your question **Naru-Kit** there wasn't any mistake unless OMC doesn't mean Original Male Character since I created him… unless there's a character from Naruto named Azrael… OOC I thought meant Out of Character. Either way thanks for the review it helped.

And winners of the cookies are **Naru-Kit** and **RabidButterfly** seeing how they came close to exactly who Azrael is.

And to answer your question **Kaba-chan** the reason there are so many votes like that is because that's input from other readers of this, from other websites. But thanks for bringing it up.

And to **bookwork51485** thanks for telling me that. I didn't realize I still had that blocked so thanks for telling me.

Poor **DrolKrad** lol. This story will more than likely have like two or three versions of the pairings since NO ONE can make up their mind about it. That includes myself. But so far this one is no pairings and once this is done there **_will_** be two more version for those that want het pairings such as NaruIno and OMCTen… that last one is up for debate actually so you guys will have to vote for that one as well. And another version for those that like shounen-ai since yaoi I can't post on fanfiction . net with the pairings ItaNaru and KisaOMC. You guys just have to wait for the ending of this one… then again I'll most likely post the other versions after chapter 5 or 6 since that's probably where they meet Itachi and Kisame. But another note… in the Het version the going to Konoha will be faster than the one in this version and the shounen-ai version. But it'll basically be the same just slightly fast-forward.

This is the best compromise I can think of and I actually like it since it helps ease my mind off that I'll lose reviewers if I don't accomdate **_everyone_** and I have too much time on my hands… lol. But it is definite that the shounen-ai pairing is ItaNaru. But the pairing for the OMC is still up for grabs in that one since I've gotten KakaOMC and IruOMC as well as a pairing from my other reviewers. But anyway enough of my babbling lol. I'll try to get this updated with your input by at least Wednesday or Thursday depending on how fast people review. Later all.

-Chris.


	5. READ ME! QUICK NOTE! Chris

Alright quick note…

First there will be THREE versions of this story. The one I'm currently writing and the hetero version and the shounen-ai version. All three will be posted so don't worry. The hetero and the shounen-ai versions will not be posted until Itachi and Kisame are introduced which will happen once you answer that small question and in either chapter 5 or 6. So please don't worry. There will be versions to suit everyone from the fangirls that love ItaNaru or any yaoi; in this case shounen-ai since yaoi is malexmale fucking and that can't be posted without me getting into trouble and same goes with the malexfemale. I can't post the sex scenes here but if anyone wishes ask for it through the reply or email me (my emails or in my profile so just click my author name and what-not.) Again there WILL be THREE versions to suit everyone's needs. Just right now the one I am currently writing has no pairings.

-Chris.

PS. I need a small answer as to if you guys want Itachi and Kisame to meet Naruto and Azrael now or wait a bit… either in the chapter 5 (depending on something) or in chapter 6 (depending on that same something); it will happen in either of those two chapters I just want to know if you guys want it now or wait.

Just wanted to clarify any of the confusions before I finish writing chapter 5 and 6 to post up.


End file.
